Slightly Possessive
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Al sees Ed kiss a Girl, runs away in jealously when he returns he no longer cares about conforming to peoples expectations. Ed's reaction to the night before. Elricest AlXEd EdXAL. PWP. Very little connection between chapters. A bit of a request fic now
1. Chapter 1

Well SonofLuffy asked me too do a sequal to Scorn as a EDXAL Fic and BTW I'll do any request cept for my already going stories  
Any way I agreed, plus be fun. But I realised that I'd probably end up needing to do a lemon in there at some point, so I thought I'd try to give one ago and can people tell me if it sucks or not, thanking.

**_Warnings: bad attempt at a Elricest lemon._**

It was getting dark Al couldn't stop sobbing. He had run through central and was now worn out. The tears still fell down his face.

God this was so fucking stupid he couldn't believe it. Ed had kissed a girl why the hell should that matter, he didn't care, no what he was upset about was Ed not telling him. Yes that was it. He stopped running to glance at his tear streaked face in a shop window, looking around he was lost but that was okay he needed time anyway.

Ed sat gazing out the window, damn where was Al, he had spotted Al running away when that stupid girl had kissed him.

And that was Al's fault really what kind of idiot tells a random stranger that their brother thinks they're pretty, especially when, said brother had just been whinging, no complaining in an unpleasant way, about something. Ed frowned lightly, what was it he been pissed at? Doughnuts, something about doughnuts? Ahh that was it. He glanced out of the window again.

Where was he?

At that moment the door opened, and a slightly dejected Al walked in.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about…" great now he sounded like their mum.

"Just out." Al looked so vacant.

"Al why did ya run off?"

The bitter look Ed received startled him and he took a step back.

"I saw you kiss her." Al span away tears stinging his eye, he blinked fast to try and get rid of them.

"What? Oh Al I didn't know you liked her." Al didn't move just glowered at the wall in front of him. "Sorry Al. but honestly I don't like her, maybe if you try…?" the older brother walked behind the younger and wrapped his arms round him. Al reached up and gripped, Ed's right arm, what used to be automail.

He simply stood there for a minute, thinking.

"Hey Ed?"

"Mmm."

"You know what?"

"What?"

Al turned to face his brother pushing him over to the sofa gently.

"I don't give a fuck."

Ed blinked, he was suddenly aware of how much taller Al was than him, he gulped slightly.

"About anything in particular?"

"you being my brother. I don't give a flying fuck. I will do exactly what everyone else would do."

Al looked at the confused face his brother had on.

"See that's cute."

Ed eye promptly flashed with anger. "YOU CALLING ME FUCKIN..."

Al shot forward and slammed their lips together, he quickly pushed Ed over the sofa and thrust his tongue into his brothers mouth. Ed whimper softly and ground up into his brother.

Al leaned over his brother, gazing into those gold eyes.

No fuck it. No other person was getting this beauty that lay beneath him. He trailed his lips over the blondes.

"Hey Ed guess what."

A confused look promptly spread over the blondes face as he realised what was happening.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

Then Al jammed his lips against the blonde beneath him.

He quickly flicked his tongue against the teens lips, then slid his tongue into Ed's mouth, Ed suddenly made a movement and they began to battle for dominance.

Al moved away from Ed's sweet mouth and began to kiss and suck his way along his brother's neck; he reached his brothers pulse point and began sucking.

Ed cried out his eyes sliding shut as pleasure spiked through his body, he panted against his brother's ear and ground into his brother's crotch.

Al let out a hiss and moved his head back. He gazed at his brother for a moment, his blonde hair was falling out of that braid, his mouth swollen, his eyes glittering with lust.

Al pulled in a breath sharply, fuck; nothing had ever looked as good as his Edward did now.

He ripped away Ed's shirt and he felt his brothers hands rise to do the same.

The second Ed's shirt was off he latched onto the teens nipples and began sucking on them sharply.

Ed gasped and threw his head back making strange whimpers.

Al lowered his head to the teens navel and darted his tongue in. he pulled off Ed's pants and was delighted to find the boy without underwear on, and fully erect pre-come dripping down the throbbing cock. He took all the way into his mouth, then drew back suckling on the head.

He carried on sucking the older teen off he reached for the lube he had stored on the chest next to the bed, coating his fingers in the slippery substance he moved them to his brother puckered entrance.

Ed's eye open and he gazed down at Al. the younger teen was gently circling his entrance, making it sensitive.

"Al maybe we should… AHHH." Al stuck the first finger fully in and hit his brother prostate first try.

He let his brothers cock fall out of his mouth, and began to pump his fingers quickly into his brother's ass.

Ed lay panting and groaning beneath Al, who smirked as his brother's ecstasy.

Al's own member gave a painful twinge at that point. He hissed out a breath and gazed at his panting brother. No way would he last much longer.

Al scissored his fingers.

Ed felt Al stretching him and let out a chocking gasp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." His gold eyes widened again as something hot, huge and hard was placed at his entrance.

Al smirked into his face, then next thing Ed knew Al had slammed his penis fully into his arse.

He squirmed to accommodate the sudden intrusion.

Al took a grip on Ed's shoulders, moaning and screaming at the tightness of his brother.

"Ed, fuck you're so fucking tight."

Sparks flew up Ed's spine every time Al slammed into that little bundle of nerves.

The older teen wrapped his legs around Al's waist and pushed Al on to his back.

He began slamming himself onto his brother's huge cock.

Al reached up to grab hold of his hips and rocked into the tight heat

Ed moaned softly, and then began repeating Al's name in a chant.

Al pushed Ed back on his back and sped up his thrusts.

Ed screamed his name and came his seed shooting over Al's chest, as Al lifted Ed's legs over his shoulder's and sped up his thrust. He came his mind blinded by orgasm.

Ed sighed softly in pleasure as he felt Al's seed fill him to the brim.

Al lay his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, and softly puffed his breath over that sweaty skin.

"Ed? Guess what."

"Hmm?"

"I've got a bit of a crush on you."

* * *

Reviews Pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

XoXoXKaylaIsRawrXoXoX asked me too do another chapter this so you get the blamed for this

Ed woke late the next morning, slowly he tried to piece his thoughts together. He was naked.

He slowly blinked.

That wasn't normal he was on the sofa.

He moved slightly and pain shot up his backside. He slowly turned to look at the naked body half on top of him half curled in to the sofa, a peaceful expression on his face.

Lowering his eyes Ed spotted something over both his and Al's lower halves.

Oh shit.

He quickly pulled away, dressed and hobbled his way out.

Al woke up shortly after Ed had.

He sat up lazily, replaying the events of the previous night over in his mind.

Yep it was good, glancing round he noticed Ed's absence.

"Must have gone work." he mused quietly.

He bounced cheerfully up dressed himself, and busied himself waiting until his brother came back.

Ed meanwhile had forgotten about work and was doing an impression of a mental patient, as he walked round central mumbling his thoughts and ideas.

Ed slowly opened the door to the apartment, the smell of cooking hit his nose, why the hell had he been the girl if Al insisted acting like one!

He slowly walked in.

"Brother?" at the sight of Ed, Al's face lit up and he smiled cheerfully. "I'm making food and then I thought…" he went scarlet.

'He's even wearing an apron!' Ed shook his head violently. No he had to get this all sorted and they could get back to normality.

"Listen Al we need to talk."

Al began chewing on his bottom. "Can't we while we're eating." He pleaded softly and stared directly into his brothers eyes.

Ed turned and walked into the living room.

Sighing Al followed removing the apron as he did, he was just being careful about his clothes, wasn't his fault he got sent a pink one. He looked at his brother and glanced at the sofa and shuddered, pleasurable memories flooding through his mind.

"Al, last night."

"Don't. Please don't."

"Al listen that was a mistake we can't do that we're brothers. We won't do that again I know you've got all these ideas. But we just can't!"

Ed swallowed and hardened his resolve as tears coursed down his brother's face.

"No you can't just do this."

"Sorry."

"No." Al turned his head defiantly towards his brother. "You liked that just as much as I did. And like hell I'm gonna let you mess up what we both want just because you've got some stupid morals now!"

"Al!"

The younger teen walked towards his brother, who lashed out and tried to run.

A minute later, a slightly pissed off Edward Elric sat underneath an equally pissed off Alphonse Elric.

"Get off!"

"Nope."

Al crashed his lips into his brother in a clumsy kiss, but it served it purpose of stopping his brothers fighting. He bit on the older teens lips, then as the teen gasped sided his tongue into the warm, wet cave.

Ed struggled slightly but Al kept his arms pinned.

Next thing the older teen knew his hands where transmuted to the floor.

Al ripped both of their clothes off and latched onto his brothers left nipple. He suckled like a baby then bit. Ed gasped sparks flying through his body as Al reached up to rub the other nipple with his hand.

Ed strained against his bonds, trying to get a hold of his brother.

"Mmm Al!" the boy smirked and slowly trailed his lips down to Ed's crotch.

Al began nuzzled his face into his brothers bare crotch. Ed let out a shriek and threw his head back.

"Al please, please." Al softly sucked his along his brother's cock

"Please what? Stop?"

Ed let a growl of frustration which turned into a whine as his brother took the head of his cock into his mouth.

He lay back panting hard pulling on his bond as Al stroked and sucked his throbbing member. Al ground into the floor to relieve some of his own arousal, and took his brother fully into his mouth struggling not to gasp at the size of his brother arousal. He moved his head back and at brother cry, glanced at the older teens face.

Ed was struggling against his shackled hands gazing up at his brother with a pleading expression. Al smirked Ed was so good on the bottom. He slipped his fingers into Ed mouth, Ed sucked harshly on them and curled his tongue round each finger. Al gasped and pulled his fingers from his brother's lips. He slowly pumped his first finger into his brother ass and rubbed his prostate. Ed gasped and struggled against his bonds, grinding into his brothers chest. Al added his next finger quickly scissoring them. His patience had worn thin by this stage, his brother stupidity earlier and his brother's looks had made him so fucking horny. He quickly put Ed's legs over his shoulders, and began sliding deep into that tight heat, sighing in relief. Ed moaned loudly under him. He smiled and unlocked his brother hands as he began to move. Ed gasped and moved with his brother frantic thrust clawing at Al's back.

Al sped up his frantic movement, he gasped at his brothers starch which only added to his arousal, he sucked on Ed's neck leaving a mark for the world to see, Ed bucked harshly into Al's abdomen. Al began pounding him into the floor, Ed cried out again and came over his brother's chest, eyes wide, mouth open.

Al screamed at the intense heat that crushed around him, and filled his brother with his seed. He pulled out, moaning at the sight of his come tricking out of his brother entrance.

He gave Ed a quick peck on the lips.

Ed looked at him. "Al we shouldn't…"

Al stared him. "Ed…" he warned softly.

"We shouldn't do it here, two times. You ever gonna get me to a bed?"

A/N: Please review

A/N2: Well I don't think this is all that good but oh well. I'm really struggling not too make Al evil, everything else I'm dong he's the bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

The blame for this chapter I'll give to Chance Devlin for the Ed on top.

**_Warnings:Sucks_**

* * *

Alphonse lay sleeping in the bed he was now sharing with his brother.

Ed leaned over him.

It had been a few weeks since Al had decide to throw him down and get the whole awkward confessing over and done with by fucking him.

Unfortunately for Ed since then Al had firmly decided that his place was on top and Ed's on bottom. It wasn't that Ed particularly minded being on the bottom, it was more curiosity than anything, and hurt male pride.

Ed softly placed his lips of his younger brothers, then slipped his tongue inside the younger boy's cavern. Al sighed in his sleep, then wriggled as Ed deepened the kiss.

Ed shifted so he was straddling the younger teen and quickly pulled of the tank top Al was wearing. At the sudden pressure on his chest Al had begun to wake and at the draft of his brother removing his top, the younger boy blinked open his eyes, then closed them as his brother began sucking on his neck, already attached to his sensitive spot.

He smirked softly, this was the kind of thing he liked waking up to, a half naked, horny Ed straddling him.

Ed began to kiss and suck his way to Al's nipples, he quickly sucked and licked them until they were hard, similar to the familiar object he was sitting on.

The blonde playfully bit the right one, Al let out a hiss and bit his lip.

The brunette lowered his hands to his brother's rear and began to grope and squeeze.

He pushed his brother's crotch into his own and began grinding up into his body.

Ed pulled away and moved down to his brother crotch. He mouthed Al's arousal through the boxers the younger boy had on. Al wriggled and reached down pulling the material down, desperate to feel his brother's hot mouth on him.

Ed sucked on the head and then forced the hot, throbbing cock down his throat. Al threw his head back, gasp and moaning at the crushing pressure around his member. He reached down to pulled that tempting mouth off him and began to push him back. Ed caught hold of Al's hands, and slowly lowered his mouth to his brother's entrance. He licked at the younger puckered entrance, and slid his tongue in.

Al gasped, at the feeling of the hot slippery muscle moving inside him.

"Ah Ed."

Ed moved back and slid his hand towards Al's mouth.

Al latched on to the fingers, sucking and curling his tongue round the slim digits. Ed let out a strangled noise, imagining.

He pulled them out with a slight pop and quickly lowered them to his brother's puckered entrance.

He slid the first finger in slowly gently not wanting to hurt his brother, Al screwed eyes up and pulled a face.

"Ed, I dunno."

The older slid his finger, deeper, searching.

Al's eyes shot open. "Oh! Fuck me!"

Ed added the second finger thrusting them in and out with slow but steady rhythm.

"I was planning on." The blonde looked into his brother slightly glazed eyes, smirking.

"Ed…" The older brother added the third finger slammed them directly into the younger's prostate, effectively shutting him up.

The older was trembling with anticipation, and quickly spread his fingers.

He lined the head of his cock to the younger's quivering entrance.

The brunette screwed his face up, fear setting in, a pair of lips covered his, his brother tongue slipping into to duel with his own, distracting him.

"Mmmm." Sometime he honestly thought he could come from just making…oh shit.

Taking advantage of his brother's distraction, Ed slid into his brother tight hot passage gasping into the kiss, biting his own lip.

"Oh god Al."

The brunette wriggled adjusting.

The blonde took hold of Al's hips and began pounding into him.

Al gasped throwing his head back.

The younger wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and moved his hip in time with Ed's.

The older teen let out a strange mewl as he slid deeper into Al's body.

He slammed into the younger sparks flying through their joint bodies, the speed increased as they both grew accustomed their new roles.

Heat flushed through Al, the pressure in his groin building, his eyes shot open as did his mouth as he tried to warn his brother, to late, as he screamed out his brother name the white liquid shooting over their abdomens.

Ed shrieked as Al tightened around him, he bucked into his brother filling him as Al held him tightly milking him for every last drop.

"Could have asked." The younger grouched gently to his brother, bending to lick some of his brother essence.

Edward hissed softly and shifted hips towards his brother touch. "Yeah like you did."

"Hmm? Me?"

* * *

A/N: Review Please. (and If I should do another I dunno.)

A/N2: I THOUGHT naively I had shaken Evil Al when I got a lovely idea, smilier to Ob's Hold but more realistic (I'm also doing another one along that line only very different plot, anyone interested XD) and now I can't get that bloody idea out of my head, so sorry but lots more of evil stuff is coming out very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortuantly the blame is on me, if anyone wants to give me an idea I can blame on them. go for it.

**_Warnings: Short random oneshot lemon_**

* * *

Al walked over to where his brother sitting and reading, and dumped himself into Ed's lap.

"What?" Ed pouted up at his little brother.

"Ed." Al smirked and buried his head into the crook of his brother's neck, and nibbled along his collar bone.

"Mmm." The younger smirked, and pushed himself into Ed's lap.

Ed looked up at him, identical smirk adorning his face, and reached up holding his brother face, pressing their lips together.

They both opened their mouths and slid their tongues into each others mouth. Al spread his legs a little wider in order grind firmly against Ed crotch. The younger wrapped his arms round his brother's neck, grinding harder into him. Ed gasped against Al's ear, and nibbled his ear.

Ed slid his hands down the back of Al's trousers, and in his boxers and took a firm grip on his ass.

Al reached into his back pocket, pulled out a little bottle and pressed it into his brother hands.

Ed smiled as he continued to kiss his brother and squirt the clear liquid onto his hands, coating them before pressing them against Al's entrance.

He slid the first finger in, Al let out a mewling noise Ed had learned meant delight, and Al moved his hips, impaling himself onto the single finger. Pleading desperately for his brother's cock, wanting him inside.

Ed added the next fingers quickly the tightness and his brother's pleas driving him crazy. Al shifted so his trousers were away from his entrance, and undid Ed's pants and lined Ed's cock with his entrance. Ed took a hold of Al's hips as Al pushed himself onto his brother's cock.

Al moaned loudly, and began slamming onto his brother hips.

Ed leant back moaning, and holding Al's hips.

Al slammed himself, onto his brother's cock.

Ed began slamming into his brother, he felt semen rise in his shaft.

Al grunted and shifted so Ed was slamming in his prostate.

Al gasped, and his world turned white and he spilled over his brother's chest.

Ed let out a strangled moan as Al tightened around milking his seed out of him.

He felt Al collapse on his chest as he filled him with cum.

Al shifted and Ed's cock slipped out, followed by Ed's seed.

"Well that was spontaneous,"

"Yeah like a random product of boredom, and caffeine in pop form."

"Yeah, this doesn't even fit in."

"Fit in with what?"

"Don't know."

A/N: Review please (request welcome)

A/N2: I said all I need to say with the end. ¬.¬


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warnings: Random badly written, toy usage_**

* * *

Al smiled down at his brother, smirking happily.

Ed gazed up at his young brother, a nonplussed expression on his face.

"Al? Why are you sitting on me? And do I want to know what's behind your back?"

His brother smirked evilly at him, and pulled out a huge red vibrator.

"That's going NO where near my arse."

Al smiled again, a sweet seductive smile this time, leaned forward and placed his lips onto his brothers'.

Ed instinctively closed his eyes and turned his head, moving his lips against his brothers, and then flicked his tongue over Al's lips, knowing full well what this would lead to.

Al opened his mouth for his brothers invading muscle, and felt Ed's hands grab his ass, and pull his crotch down, to grind into his brothers. He could feel his huge cock pressing into his abdomen, and that was causing his cock to throb.

Ed's hands continued to roam his body, Ed pulled this brothers top over his head and dipped his head and began sucking and nibbling at the youngers chest.

Al moaned and pulled his brothers shorts down, dropping the dildo on the bed, then reached over to a mostly empty tube of lube, squirted it onto his fingers.

The brunette grunted as his brother bit down on his nipple, his cock twitched and he slipped his fingers in the older teen ass, and grunted at the tightness.

He began thrusting it rubbing the golden teens prostate, and moved back to watch his brother gasp and mewl. He added the second finger, slowed his paste before his brother could cum causing whines of distress. He added the third finger and grabbed the dildo removed his finger and inserted the false cock into his brother twitching anus.

Al stared in delight at the sight of the vibrator inside his brother, switching form staring at blondes tight entrance, to his panting face, he began moving it in and out of his brother causing a delightful combination of purrs, mewls and moans to pour from those tempting lips. Al pushed the dildo so it was nestled against his brother prostate, and flicked the switch.

The effect was instantaneous, the blonde shot up right gasping then fell back rolling around in bed, moving his hips frantically until he came explosively.

Ed finished gazing down at his body in shock, the vibrations in his arse were being to turn him on again, guilty he glanced at his brother planning to suck him until he was ready for another round. However looking at his brother, he saw something that hardened him instantly.

Al had been clutching his cock and jacking furiously to the sight of his brother insane pleasure. When his brother finished, he was still furiously horny and grabbed the lube, squirted it onto his fingers, and slammed them up his rear, stretching himself and increasing his horniness ten fold.

This was the sight Ed was greeted with and was hard once again, and equally horny as his brother.

Al looked over to his brother, and in delight saw his cock upright.

He leapt on top of the blonde and slammed himself onto Ed's cock.

Clutching his brother shoulders he began moving his hips frantically.

Ed let out strange squeal, as the double pleasure of the dildo in his arse, and his brother crushing his cock.

They both moaned, and Al kissed his brother desperately, and dug his nails into his back, and moved his hips faster.

Both brothers felt their climax, coming fast and Al lowered his body on top of his brother to feel more of him.

It worked and both teens came.

Ed filling Al to the brink.

Al coating himself and Ed in his seed.

Once they had recovered, Al reached in between Ed's legs and pulled the vibrator out.

He glanced back to his brothers face.

"See, always right."

Ed groaned in irritation, and cuddled into his taller brother.

"Kinky little sod."

* * *

A/N: Review if I should do another.

A/N2: Random, but I felt I should do another. I don't think Al's evil in this one. At least he shouldn't be. I tried to keep him nice, and I get the right names. (btw sorry for nto doing request I started got stuck then swore alot :)


End file.
